One
by Anwa
Summary: One gave her one hundred yellow daisies. The other, a Chuppah he made himself. She only needed one. She only wanted one. FINISHED
1. Part One

_I know! I know! I have like fifty billion different projects that I'm supposed to be working on, and I just keep adding stuff! Well, this is just a quick little two-parter piece (haven't written the second part, but at least I know what's gonna happen in it!) that I came up with a couple of nights ago and I thought it was just rotting away while sitting on my computer...well, rotting and taking up much needed memory (heh). _

_So, yeah, this is taking place during the first season. It's sort of AU, it's taking the "what if Lorelai hadn't broken her engaement to Max?" road. _

_Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**One**

_"I pushed it all aside just stand next to you"  
(Anonymous)_

* * *

Lorelai twirled around for the second time, eyeing herself in the mirror as she did so, watching as the white fabric waved effortlessly around her. Her glee was undeniable. It showed in her smile like black panties underneath a white dress. Which truly was a note to self: don't wear black panties on your wedding day. The wedding night, however, is a completely different matter. Then, black panties were almost mandatory. 

"So?" She asked, practically breathless from her excitement, "Whatda think?" She turned around again, this time facing a very emotional Sookie and an equally excited Rory sitting on Lorelai's bed that had been pushed all the way to the far side of Lorelai's bedroom.

"I think you look like a bride," Sookie smiled.

"You look beautiful, mom. I'd marry you!" Rory teased, "But that is illegal in like all fifty states, and probably most countries in the world."

"That's my emotionally stunted little girl," she teased, then she turned back to face the mirror she'd stuck up there a couple of days ago in preparation for the wedding. "This is it. This is the dress."

"How do you feel?" Sookie asked, "Nervous? Excited?"

Lorelai's smile fell for a moment, as she thought about Sookie's question. "I feel," she started, but no adjectives were coming to mind. Actually no feelings were really coming to mind. "I feel like a bride," she finally decided on. It was probably because of the nerves. Yeah, they were messing with her chatter box tendencies. Making her speechless. People who were nervous were usually speechless, right? Yeah. That had to be it.

"Alright, so, day before the wedding and you've finally picked out a dress," Rory commented, "That has to be one for the record books."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, it's not that bad," she turned back around to face her two girls. "And I'm not the only one! Sookie can never decide on a menu, then ends up changing it five seconds before hand!"

"Hey!" Sookie shouted, "I am not that bad. And that is _so_ not the same thing!"

"Alright, six seconds. And yes it is."

Sookie just crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at Lorelai.

"Ah, these are the woman that were my role models growing up," Rory said, "It's a miracle I turned out so normal and," she paused for dramatic effect, "Mature."

Lorelai smiled, "We tried to corrupt you kid, but you just wouldn't have it. Right, Sook?"

Sookie nodded, and pretended to get choked up, "You know, you think you're teaching this kid all this stuff, corrupting them to think just like you think, and then they go and turn out all normal on you. Shame really."

Rory began to mock cry, "I'm so sorry I've failed you, haven't I?"

Lorelai shook her head, continuing with the act, and feigned disappointment, "I pulled out all the stops for kid. You went out as a kid, but you were supposed to come back a star. I did everything I could to get you to turn out all immature and weird, short of course of naming you something like Apple, I mean I understand Gwen must have been all drugged up and stuff, but Apple? Was she just really hungry or something?"

"Again, I thank-you for not naming me after a popular snack food or drink."

Lorelai smiled, "Naming you Coffee was pretty was pretty tempting, but then this wave of feminism took over me instead,"

Rory held up her hands, "We know the story," she cut Lorelai off before she could start in one 'the day Rory was born story'. "You pelted the nurses with ice chips, named me after yourself, yaddy, yaddy, yadda."

"But it is a pretty good story, you must admit. Most kids don't get an entertaining birth story, they just get the 'it was the happiest day of my life' story," Sookie argued.

Lorelai pointed at Sookie, "Yeah! Listen to her next time you complain about me telling you that story too much!"

Rory just laughed and shook her head, "Whatever, whatever," she held up her arms, "I surrender. I do love that story, but it should only be told in the early morning hours of my birthday, as is the tradition."

"Alright then, I'll abide by the tradition and keep my mouth shut about that story on all days except for the early morning hours of your birthday, unless given permission to do otherwise."

Rory nodded, "It's settled then. Now, back on topic here. You need to get out of that dress before you ruin it, pronto missy!"

Lorelai smiled, "Yes, Mom," she dragged out her words like the spoiled little princess she was at heart.

"That's my good little mommy," Rory teased.

Lorelai turned back around, her unmistakable grin in full force. "Guess what? I'm getting married," she giggled out before escaping back into hallway and down to the bathroom where she had been changing for the improv-ed fashion show. She slipped out of the dress easily, and then placed it back inside the protective plastic covering for safekeeping. Then she laid it across the top of all the other wedding dresses she had tried on, which were placed carefully in the extremely dry (she, Sookie, and Rory had even gone as far as to towel dry it before setting any of the dresses in there) bathtub.

This what it. The dress was picked. The Chuppah was set and decorated with hundreds of yellow daisies, in honor of the engagement extravaganza they had gone through. The music was all set. The food was basically ready. Chairs were even set out in her front lawn.

So then why did she feel like something was missing?

She studied her face in the mirror, she didn't look any different. Should she? Was she supposed to be glowing in excitement or something? Or perhaps, shaking with nerves? But she just looked like Lorelai Gilmore. The same Lorelai Gilmore she'd been for the past thirty-two years.

Maybe it was something she couldn't see. Like when a person is sick, they can't feel their own forehead. Maybe only a person on the outside could see her glow or shake. Rory or Sookie would have said something if they thought something was off. Right? She was just over analyzing things or something. Or her nerves were just making her crazier then usual.

Yeah. That had to be it.

She smiled back at her reflection, nodding her head slightly in encouragement. The she turned back around and opened the door back out into the hallway. She could hear Sookie and Rory talking, even while she was technically still in the bathroom.

"So can you believe it, your mom's getting married?" She could hear Sookie say, "I still can't believe it. I mean, not the whole your mom getting married thing, but the your mom getting married," she put emphasis on the 'getting married' part, "Thing. Did that made any sense?"

Lorelai smiled faintly at her friend's antics, and decided to stay back a little longer. It was always interesting to hear what people said once they thought you couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I agree. I mean, we've been talking about this wedding since, like forever, it's just seems so weird to think that after tomorrow I'm gonna see Max everyday for the rest of my life. Well, maybe not everyday, but you get what I mean," she heard Rory respond.

She heard Sookie laugh lightly, "Yeah, I understand, kiddo."

Lorelai smile grew a little once she heard Sookie call Rory 'kiddo'. That had always been Rory's name, even while in the womb. And it had just kinda stuck. They both knew she wasn't a kid anymore, but 'kiddo' was just as much of her nickname as 'Rory' was. It had just become apart of her identity over the years.

Then Sookie's voice got really quiet, but not so quiet that Lorelai still couldn't hear. Sookie always had been a naturally loud person, "Is he coming?"

Lorelai felt her smile drop at the mention of him. She knew exactly who Sookie was talking about. Proper noun or not. There was only one him that it could be.

"Who? Max? Well I should hope so," Rory started, but then caught herself, "Oh, you mean Luke."

"Uh, yeah. Do you know if he's coming?"

Lorelai bit her lip. She'd invited Luke, twice actually. Sent him an actual invitation. Then last week, since she hadn't heard from him, went to the diner and asked him herself. He just made up some lame-o excuse about having to work, but would try to make it over in time for the ceremony, but he wasn't sure if he could so to not count on it.

She hadn't spoken to him since then. Her own best friend was planning on skipping her wedding. The most special day of her life, and he was "too busy" to celebrate with her.

"I don't think so." Rory finally responded, drawing Lorelai back into the conversation. "I think him and Mom got into a fight again or something. She keeps saying she's too busy with all this wedding stuff and just eats here."

Damn that kid was too perceptive. She'd have to somehow deny it some time during the day. She wouldn't want both of them on her case the next day about it. Luke was the last person she wanted to talk about right now.

"That sounds like a fight, but she hasn't said anything to me!" Sookie complained, "For once, I'd like to get in on this stuff first."

"Well not my fault I'm a double threat. I'm her daughter _and_ her best friend," Rory said this part in a regular speaking tone, apparently this was not sensitive information and something Lorelai should already know.

It was probably a safe time for her to go back in there. They didn't need to know she heard. Then they'd just openly press her for answers, this way they could try and be subtle, try being the key word, and she could have a little fun pretending to not get the obvious hints they'd throw her way.

She closed the door loudly, "Who's a double threat, sweetie?" She yelled down the hallway, making her footsteps as loud as possible without being too obvious.

"Oh, me and Sookie were just kiddin' around, you missed all the stuff before that. Trust me, it made sense in context," Rory called back to her mother as Lorelai rounded the corner back into her bedroom, a fresh fake smile on her face.

"Oh really? Without me?"

Sookie smiled, "Yes, you party crasher," she teased. "Hey, me and Rory were thinkin' since we've finished up this whole wedding dress fiasco, how about we head over to Luke's for a celebratory cup of coffee?"

Lorelai almost had to applaud her sneakiness, trying to temp her with a cup of coffee, the crazy woman. "I can just make coffee here, and we really should keep working on the arrangements. We're really behind if you haven't noticed, we still have to clear out like half of our stuff from the living room so that guests can actually navigate their way through our house." Sookie may have been sneaky, but Lorelai was sneakier. Nobody messed with the master of sneaky moves.

"Oh," Sookie's voice fell flat.

"But if you guys really want that cup of coffee, feel free to go down there without me, I mean this isn't your guy's wedding or anything, and you both have done so much already. I could just try to catch you two down there after the massive cleaning spree of 2000."

"Ah, but nothing will beat the cleaning spree of '93," Rory commented with a slight shudder. "I thought we swore we'd never do that again."

"Sorry, Mommy has to break the pact."

"But it was a blood pact! Your gonna break the bonds of sisterhood!" Rory cried out in mock astonishment.

"Ya! Ya!"

Sookie just shook her head, "Alright then, I guess me and Rory will just go for that celebratory cup of coffee, for safety reasons of course, and we'll see you there later," she put emphasis on that last little part.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, yeah," she waved her hands at them, "Go, go! I'll be fine here, I just gotta clean and stuff."

"And you'll meet us down there later," Rory added again, staring her mother directly in the eye.

"If you don't meet me here first, sweets," Lorelai smiled. "Now go, before all the good seats are taken! Or before Kirk drinks all the coffee!"

Rory and Sookie nodded wearily, obviously not to keen on the whole idea of leaving Lorelai alone. And they must have thought their plan would be flawless. They must have thought they'd be able to definitely discern whether or not her and Luke were fighting again. But she had out witted and was about to outlast them like a true Survivor. Once again eavesdropping had paid off big time.

"Alright then, we'll see you later," Rory repeated, "At Luke's."

"I'll see you two later, sure thing, babe," Lorelai repeated, leaving out the little tidbit about meeting at Luke's. Ah, sometimes her genius even amazed herself.

Rory and Sookie nodded hesitantly, before both leaving Lorelai alone in her room, apparently either okay with her answer or just not wanting to appear too obvious. They still thought, humorously enough, that they had the upper hand.

She chuckled to herself quietly as she walked over towards her closet, Max would be moving in tomorrow and probably into the next day. She probably should have made room for his stuff weeks ago, but she had never really found the time, especially during that whole key debate thing. She had never quite figured out why he had taken such offense to the simple fact that she just kept forgetting about the key. He was just reading too much into the whole thing. It was like some book to him, and her forgetting about the key symbolized her not wanting to be with him or something crazy like that.

Had he never heard her talk? She was the most disorganized person, especially thought wise, in the world. She should call up the records place and see if she could be on top. She probably should anyways, if she wasn't there probably was a French judge involved and that would just screw things up entirely.

She opened up her closet door, clothes attacking her in the process, cleaning was also not her strong suit. No wonder it took her so long to pack all the time.

"Stupid clothes from Hades," she mumbled to herself, as she bent over and began picking them up angrily. "Now where am I gonna put you guys? I can't get rid of you, but Max needs to fit in here. I wonder if I could get Luke to build an extension," she felt her heart sink a little, "Max, you meant Max could add an addition. You don't need Luke over here fixing everything anymore. You have Max, remember? Mmmm-aaaa-xxx. MAX."

She felt something light hit her head, "What the?" She mumbled out in surprise. She thought she'd gotten all the clothes that she'd stuffed above the hanger rack already.

She looked down at her feet, right directly at the object that had fallen. It was something entirely unexpected.

She bent down, and picked up the slightly bent photograph from besides her feet, "Holy Mary Poppins-like moment, Batman!"

It was just a random, candid picture of her and Luke, right after she had broken her leg. He was just hanging around their house helping her and Rory out. Said he wanted to make sure Rory didn't starve or something, seeing as how she had issues getting to the diner. So he brought the diner to them.

And there they were, sitting together, him trying to take the coffee away, and her fighting desperately for the coffee. She had forgotten all about that picture.

"Dammit," she whispered to herself. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." She dropped the pile of clothes out of her other hand, leaving them just as they were supposed to be, a pile on her bedroom floor, and ran downstairs, the picture still clutched in her hand.

"Dammit!" She shouted this time, as she flew down her steps, into a pair of Rory's flip-flops, and out the front door at a dead sprint.

"Lorelai, dear, what's the matter!" She heard Babette yell at her as she dashed down her driveway.

"Nothing, Babette!" She yelled back, "Just watched Forrest Gump and got inspired, that's all!" She tried a good-natured Lorelai joke and another one of her genuinely fake smiles. They seemed to work wonders in these types of situations.

"Oh, all right then, sweets. Have fun!"

Lorelai gave a sort-of wave back to Babette, as she continued her now speed walk, because there was a reason Lorelai had skipped gym class all those years, into the center of Stars Hallow, barely stopping for as much as a customary hello to her fellow Stars Hallow-ians.

Lorelai marched into Luke's Diner, a slight cramp forming in her right side, and walked straight up to the counter, straight up to him. Luke just stood there, scrubbing the counter to within an inch of it's life, and ignoring every single customer that dared speak to him.

"I need to talk to you," she said forcefully.

"I'm a little busy right now, come back later?" He didn't even bother looking up from his counter, "Gotta keep to those heath standards, Taylor would turn me in a second."

Lorelai shook her head, and shoved the picture in his face. This got his attention. He stopped scrubbing the counter, and looked up at her, a confused look in his face.

"I need to talk to you. Upstairs. Now."

Luke shrugged, "Caesar, take over for a sec, would ya?"

Caesar just rolled his eyes, apparently Luke hadn't caught on to the fact that Caesar had taken over a while ago. "Sure thing, boss," he mumbled out. He knew Luke better then to make a smart-ass response at the moment. Only Lorelai would be so bold.

He dropped his rag down on the counter, "Let's go," he sighed before marching slowly up the stairs, Lorelai at his heels. No doubt by the time they'd get up there the entire diner would go quiet just to hear the conversation. This town was too nosy for it's own good.

Luke open the door to his apartment angrily, and stomped into the room. "I don't know what you're problem is," he turned around to face her.

Lorelai slammed the door shut behind her, "My problem?" Lorelai said with an almost laugh-like quality to it, "My problem?"

"Yes you're problem, and if you just made me come all the way up here to play the shadow game?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Just look at this picture," she pushed it roughly into his hand.

His eyes soften a little when he saw the picture, "I remember this," he looked back up at her, "But what does it have to do with anything?"

"How can the guy that took care of me and mykid when I had broken my leg, also be the guy that refuses to come to my wedding?"

"I told you, I have to work," Luke held the picture out to her, "I'm sorry, but if you haven't forgot I run a diner."

Lorelai grabbed the picture back from him, "Yes, and you have other employees that could run it for a couple of hours while you watch your best friend get married! It's not like there's gonna be a major rush, practically everyone in town is coming!" Then as an after thought added, "Except for the person that I most want to be there."

"What about Max? I think it's pretty important he shows up."

Lorelai gave him a look, "Just give me one good answer as to why you can't come to my wedding, and I'll leave you alone."

"I told you, I have to work!"

"No you don't! You've taken off work hundreds of times, days when the town can actually come to the diner during business hours!"

Luke just looked at her, apparently trying to avoid one of his infamous Luke Rants.

"Listen, Luke, I don't know what the hell I did to upset you, but whatever it is it can't be as bad as what you're doing to me right now!"

"And what the hell am I doing to you?"

"Not coming to my wedding! The most important day of my life!"

"What about Danish Days?" Luke shot back at her, his voice reeking in sarcasm.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is it my coffee habits? Have they finally pushed you over the edge? Because if they have then by golly, by gosh I'll give up coffee if that'll get you to come to my wedding!"

"I'm not mad at you!"

"Well you're doing a damn fine job at showin' it!"

"Well I'm not!"

"Convincing. Has Hollywood found out about you yet?"

"Look, I have to work. End of story. I don't get what you're so pissed about that."

"I'm pissed because you keep giving me the same lame-o excuse for why you can't come to my wedding! Just tell me the truth!"

Luke stared at her for a long time, mulling something over in his head, but his eyes were still caught up in the passion of the moment. "You wanna know the truth!" He finally shouted back at her. "Huh? You wanna know the truth?"

"Yes!" Lorelai shouted back at him, "What do ya think I've been trying to get you to do for the past ten minutes!"

"Fine I'll tell you the truth!"

"Fine! Why the hell won't you come to my wedding!"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Lorelai felt her blood run cold. Her hand dropped to her side, and the picture that she had been clutching on to only moments before fell to the ground. "You what?" Was the only comprehensible thought she could put into words.

"I—Lorelai—God I'm an idiot,"

Lorelai started taking panic breaths, "Oh my God," she finally whispered, "I—just—I gotta go!" She shouted as she spun around, practically ripped the door off its hinges, and ran out of the apartment.

Suddenly getting ready for her wedding seemed a lot less important then it had in these past few months of her life.

* * *

**_Please Review._**


	2. Part Two

_You see? Quick little, let's get some Java Junkie mush out of my system so I can continue the mother-dauther (with java junkie undertones) fic that is Baby's Got Blue Eyes. _

_**ProFfeSsor**: Hope I finally spelled your name right (it's very confusing, espically for us hard-of-spelling folk, lol). I just wanted to thank-you for always reviewing my fics, even every single chapter. You're thoughts are always well recived, and I always look forward to your reviews. You're awesome, babe. _

_**Muffin Is Injured: **Gah! I was flipping out when I saw your review! I loved your fic about the dance-off, and it was so great to see you not only reviewing my liking my fic. Anyways, updates are here, you can dust off your knees (unless you want to stay on the ground to praise and/or worship me) (lol, I am so modest, aren't I?). Anyways, thanks for the review. I hope I ended this well. _

_**Biscut: **I'm glad you're liking my fic so much. Thank-you for all your praises, they were so sweet!You're my hero! _

_**Rusty Bedsprings**: Another huge thanks needs to go out to you as well. You are also another person who always reviews my fics, and you always have wonderful things to say. And you, yourself are such an amazing author, it's great getting props (god, I'm using ghetto terminology...you have no idea how much of a sacrifice that is) from someone like you. And your compliments for this story were so amazing, even as I was writing I couldn't stop thinking about what you had said. You rock, babe. _

****

_Thanks also go out to: **Beeba**, **Ruci**, **Sarai**, **Franala**, **Amelia**, **LorLukealways**, **Kiwiflea**, **Snowlight24**, **Danagabrielle**, **Junkieangelbabe**, **Smellcolor**, and **Roxton7**. I'm sorry if I missed anyone, but I can promise you it was not intentional in any way, shape, or form. _

_Alright, on with the second and final part of this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it. _

* * *

"I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong times,  
The stumbles and falls  
Brought me here  
And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday, and I know..."

("The Luckiest", Ben Folds)

* * *

This was it. Today's the day. The day that she'd remember for the rest of her life as being one of the most exceptional days of her life. But she wasn't smiling. She'd been standing in this exact spot yesterday. Giddy as could be. She had twirled around like a little kid, expect not flashing her panties, although it was a crowd pleaser, and you couldn't pay her enough money to stop smiling.

She kept thinking about how much her and Rory's lives were going to change. Now Rory finally had a dependable father in her life, and someone she could discuss all those books with who wouldn't just break out into song to distract from their horrible answer. Rory wouldn't have to take the bus to school anymore, and Lorelai wouldn't have to drop everything and rush down to the school if Rory had another head-but with the headmaster. Max would be right there.

And she—they, they could move to a bigger house! And she won't be so hard pressed for money any more! She thought about how she was getting married to Max Medina. He was everything she needed. He was the one.

But today was different. She wasn't twirling. She wasn't smiling (unless someone came into the room and she would just put on another one of her unbelievably fake trademark grins to avoid suspicion). All she could think about today was Luke. And no matter how guilty or horrible she felt, no matter how many times to tried to focus on all the things she had been thinking about for the past sixteen years of her life (with differing leading men of course), she could not get him out of her head. Or rather his words out of her head.

_Because I'm in love with you_.

Not because I did love you. Not I kinda liked and wanted to pursue a possible relationship. Not I like you, like you. No, he just had to say he's fucking _in _love with her! Her of all people! The girl who he harped on constantly about her horrible health habits! Who annoyed him to no end with her constant gibbering about nothing! Who breaks the no cell phone rule often and without guilt! The girl he's never shown any romantic interest in her at all!

And she couldn't stop thinking about him!

"Mom?" Rory called from outside her door, then gave two short knocks, "Mom? You dressed? Grandma and Grandpa wanted to see you."

Lorelai sighed faintly, giving herself one more look over. She looked like a bride. This brought about the absolute perfection that she'd been looking for. "Yea, come on in sweets," she called back, putting on her best fake smile. A good show would be needed. She had to get past Emily Gilmore after all.

Rory pushed open the door, dressed in her pale pink bridesmaid gown, the grandparents in tow. "You look beautiful mom," Rory smiled.

Lorelai finally had a little of her own, genuine smile break through her fake one. "Thanks, kiddo. I'm glad you guys talked me into those different colored dresses, not everyone can pull off pink the way you can."

"You really do look wonderful, Lorelai," Emily smiled proudly.

Lorelai was almost taken aback. She had never seen that kind of smile on her mother's face, unless it was aimed at Rory. Her face softened, and a bit more of her own real smile came through. "Thank-you, mom."

"You certainly do," Richard added on, not one to be left out of anything, " But it's almost time for the ceremony, Lorelai," her father reminded her, "Are you ready?"

Lorelai took in another deep breath. This was the right thing. Max was right for them. "Yea, gettin' there. Can I just have a moment alone with Rory?"

Emily nodded, "Just don't take too long, girls. You have guests waiting," she reminded them as her and Richard stepped back out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"What's up, mom?" Rory asked, "You nervous?"

"Is he here?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

Rory looked away for a moment, her smile toned down a little. Then she looked back up, "I don't think so."

Lorelai nodded faintly, "Oh, okay then. Guess he just had to work."

"Look, I know you know I know what happened yesterday, along with half the town. Luke doesn't exactly have the best sound-proofing system above the diner, y'know? And we've listened to way too many arguments between him and Nicole together for you to not know that I know what he said to you."

Lorelai shrugged, letting her smile fall a little. "I know."

"Just, don't let it bother you, alright? You love Max, remember?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. I do. And you like him, right? I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?"

Rory smiled, "Of course you are. You're just getting a case of cold feet, that's all. Everybody's nervous before their wedding."

Lorelai gave her daughter a look, "Well, how many weddings have you had sweetie to have so much knowledge on the whole thing?"

Rory smiled, "Well," she drew out her word for a dramatic effect, "Vegas or standard ones?"

Lorelai smiled, "That's my girl!"

Rory closed the small gap between the two with a tight hug, "I love you, mom. No matter what," she whispered into Lorelai's ear.

"Same here, sweets."

"And Max will make a great dad. I'm glad you picked him."

Lorelai paused for a moment, "He's perfect," she whispered back breathlessly. "Absolutely perfect."

"And you're not going to lose Luke. Ever. He's one of our best friends. He's not going anywhere, so stop thinking about it."

Lorelai felt a little lump grow in her throat.

"He's probably here now. I just missed him or something. He's not going to miss your wedding. No matter what."

Lorelai hugged her daughter even closer to her, "I hope so kiddo."

Rory broke the hug, "Now buck up, solider! We've got a wedding to put on!"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. It just must be nerves or something," she said with a small laugh, "I love Max," but even on her wedding day she had a hard time getting those words out. They felt hallow and fake. Like some scripted bull she was supposed so say but didn't really mean.

"Are you ready yet girls?" Emily rapped on the door, "The ceremony is supposed to be starting now! You have guests waiting!" Leave it to Emily Gilmore to remind everyone that there was a schedule to be followed and to not bother with silly and trivial things such as near mental breakdowns.

"Yep, be right there, mom!" Lorelai yelled back, "You ready kid?"

"Actually I think that question should be directed back to you, personally," Rory teased.

Lorelai gave another smile and nodded, "Let's go then. Let's go get married."

"Let's?"

"We're a team, remember? Max is marrying you just as much as he is marrying me."

"Well as sweet as that is, I don't know how the school or the state will react to Max becoming the new, male version Mary Kay."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant."

Rory smiled brightly, and grabbed her mother's hand. "Let's go before Grandma flips out about the schedule again."

Lorelai nodded and started towards the door, Rory walking besides her, still clutching her mother's hand. "I'm getting married," Lorelai sang as she opened the door, "I'm getting married."

"Lorelai, this is not a time to sing," Emily reminded her, "This is your wedding day. Other people, professionals I would hope, are supposed to sing to you."

Lorelai leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "You look beautiful, mom."

Emily stared at her daughter, a shocked and pleasantly surprised look on her face. "Thank-you, Lorelai," her face was lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"You girls, ready?" Richard asked, "Emily you should go to your seat. Wouldn't want to walk in late, would you?"

Emily nodded, "Everything looks wonderful, Lorelai. You did a good job."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks," she said half-happy that her mother was finally complimenting her, half-waiting for the 'now don't screw this up' part of her little dialogue. But instead, Emily just gave both girls another once over, smiled brilliantly and walked away.

"Well, let's go get married, mom!" Rory leaned in and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, before she walked off down the stairs as well.

"Let's?" Richard asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Me and Rory are a package deal."

"Of course," his face softened a little, "I know we've had our differences, Lorelai, but I just want you to know that I am proud of you. You've done an amazing job with Rory. And with yourself."

Suddenly that lump felt a whole lot bigger in her throat. "Dad," she whispered out, before reaching over and pulling her father into a warm hug.

"Oh, now, stop this. No need to start crying before the ceremony starts," he returned the hug.

Lorelai nodded, as she pulled back reluctantly. She wiped some of the tears from her eyes, "Now I know why they tell you to bring some Kleenex with you when you get married."

Richard smiled, "Now we'd better move before your Mother finds us holding everything up. As long as she doesn't see us, we can always blame it on other people in the ceremony."

Lorelai looked up at her father, "I love you, Dad," she said honestly. "I don't remember the last time I said that to you, and I know I have a funny way of showing it, but I really do love you guys. You're my parents, no matter what."

Richard's smile grew, "Oh now you're going to make me cry, and I'm supposed to be stone-cold Richard Gilmore. Can't let word get out that I've gone soft in my old age."

Lorelai laughed quietly, "Alright then, I guess it's time."

Richard nodded, "Let's go marry you and Rory off."

Lorelai's smile spiked a little at this, then fell back to the somber one she had been sporting whenever she felt she needed to be smiling. She and her father walked down the hallway, and headed down the stairs in a comfortable silence. The kind of silence that had never been present between Lorelai and either of her parents.

They both walked through the freshly cleaned house (Lorelai had always been a nervous cleaner, Luke's confession was good for one thing, it'd given her the perfect motivation to give the house the cleaning it desperately needed). And past the closet where she'd hidden them. Her Luke Boxes. That's what had really made the cleaning a complete success. She tried to erase him from her mind.

But the thing was, Lorelai would have to tear down the entire house to get rid of him.

And there, waiting patiently by the front door, was her small line up of friends dressed in the outfits that Lorelai had so carefully picked out for them. First was Rory, her maid of honor, dressed in the sleeveless, empire waist pink dress with her escort, and not the dirty meaning of the word, Max's best friend (she'd already forgotten his name, what a great start she was off to) and best man dressed in a black tux with matching pink vest. Next came Sookie dressed in a baby blue version of the dress, with Jackson in the same black tux except with a baby blue vest. Then last came Max's brother and girlfriend, who were wearing the same combination with a pale yellow theme this time. All the girls held a bouquet of yellow daisies.

"Everybody ready?" Sookie asked, she may have said 'everybody' but she question was directed to Lorelai and everybody knew it.

Lorelai nodded, taking another deep breath. This was it. She was getting married. Just a couple more steps and some words and it would be official. She'd be Mrs. Max Medina.

Rory gave the cue to Miss Patty, who was standing just outside, to start the music. And it was on. There was no turning back now.

After waiting the rehearsed amount of time, Rory and her escort, Lorelai really had to learn this guy's name, started down the isle. Sookie turned and gave Lorelai a warm smile, before her and Jackson walked out just a little bit behind Rory, then Max's brother and girlfriend left.

"Here, you'll need this," Richard handed Lorelai her bouquet of yellow daisies from off the little table to the side of them.

"Oh, thanks, almost forgot them." Lorelai grabbed them from her father's hands, and situated them in her own. "That would have been bad."

"Might have had to start the whole thing over again."

"Would have made for a good memory though," Lorelai added with a small grin. "I would never live something like that down." They both made their way to the front of the door, waiting for everyone to get situated and for Miss Patty to start the wedding march.

She could see Max from here. Standing in his black tuxedo with a white vest, to match Lorelai's dress of course, just beaming at her. Standing underneath Luke's chuppah. The beautiful chuppah. She could see everyone she knew, and a few she didn't, just sitting in their seats waiting for her to walk down the isle. All wearing the same goofy grin that she should be wearing.

Then it started. Those familiar notes that everyone knows. Richard turned his head slightly to her, "It's time," he reminded her.

Lorelai nodded, words were out of the question at the moment, and they both started down the steps and out her front down. Her eyes searched the audience, going every which way except for the direction they were supposed to be looking in. She was supposed to be looking at Max, right? Isn't that how it's always done? But she had to know.

Her heart sank as they reached the end of the isle. Richard kissed the sides of her cheeks, and walked over to the right to sit with Emily. Leaving her with Max. Leaving her to get married.

Max beamed down at her, tears already forming in his eyes. He kissed the top of her forehead, "You look beautiful," he whispered to her.

But no words could come out on her end. Talking was sort of the last thing on a person's mind who's heart had stopped. She just turned to face the minister with Max, her mind racing.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today," was all Lorelai heard from the minister's speech. She couldn't stop thinking about him. And having Max look at her like that and say things like she was beautiful made her feel even worse about the whole thing, and made her want to not think about him. But the more she tried not thinking about him, the more she thought about him. And the more she thought about him the more she felt she was making a mistake.

Max.

Max was everything that she had ever wanted. He was thoughtful. He loved her as much as he loved her kid. He was sweet. Had a sense of humor. Loved coffee, couldn't make it though. Not like Luke could. He was so great in so many ways that she couldn't possibly list them all, but she didn't love him.

And she couldn't pretend any longer.

"Wait," Lorelai whispered out softly, "Wait," she repeated, this time a little bit louder.

She felt all the eyes fall on her, waiting to see what was going on. Waiting to see Lorelai Gilmore screw up another good thing.

Max looked at her, nothing but love and concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Lorelai looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, "I can't do this. It isn't right."

"What?"

Lorelai looked over his shoulder, down the main road. The road that lead to the center of town. "I'm sorry," she finally made out.

"What?"

She looked at him again, "I'm sorry, Max," she dropped her bouquet as she lifted her hand up and took off the beautiful engagement ring that he'd given her, and placed it in his hand. "This isn't right."

She wasn't sure if Max looked more hurt or confused. She couldn't bare to look at him that long. She just calmly turned back around, and spirited, high heels, dress and all down the main road. She could hear people calling her name as she did so, her mother's shrill voice above all the them, but she just didn't care.

Max may have been everything that she needed. But he wasn't what she wanted. He never had been. No matter how much she wanted to love him, she couldn't. Because she was already in love with somebody else. Somebody that had always been somebody that she both needed and wanted.

Luke.

And although the timing was nothing but humorous for her to discover her love that was so secret, that she didn't even know it until now, she knew it was right.

She continued spiriting down the street, ignoring the extreme pain in her body that was telling her that not only was running not her sport, that running in heels and a dress was not ideal either. The few townspeople that were left and the tourists looked at her like she was some kind of mad woman as she dashed between them in her perfect little wedding dress. But she didn't care about what she looked like at the moment.

All she cared about was finding him. Her sprint picked up speed as Luke's came into view, and she stopped dodging people and opted for them to worry about not being run over by her. She dashed up the steps, and pulled open the door, nearly taking out the annoying little bell as she did so, and hurried breathlessly into the diner.

There he was, right where he had been yesterday. Except now he had a shocked look on his face, "What are you doing here?" He asked as she made her way over to him, "Aren't you supposed to be getting married? Lorelai?"

She grabbed his face, their bodies just inches apart. For once, he didn't care that she had broken the not-behind-the-counter rule. "Just shut up, okay?" She leaned in, and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

Luke wrapped his arms around her, closing off the small gap of space between them, and returned the kiss with the same passion and fire.

This was it. He was it. Everything that she had ever wanted and needed was right smack dab under her nose. He was everything.

And it was, for lack of a better word, magical.

He was the Rhett to her Scarlet. The Hubbell to her Katie. The Oliver to her Jennifer. The Johnny to her Baby. And for the life of her she couldn't figure out why they hadn't been doing this all along. But she had to stop thinking and just be in the moment.

She'd deal with the rest of the world tomorrow.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fin_**

* * *


End file.
